Undercover for my country !
by ncis21
Summary: Tony gets an undercover mission. It sound so easy, but not all things is so easy as they sounds. Will Tony complete the mission with answers or will he destroy a relationship between to contries?I'm not sure what the story will contain, therefore M rating
1. Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo knew what he had to do. To follow orders. Whatever he liked them or not. Tony stood in front of the door to Director Shepard's office. She had called him up earlier that day, probably for another mission. After Gibbs had retired, he had been the person she had trusted most and he was always the one she sent on the important missions.  
Tony knocked on the door and Cynthia told him to come in.

"Director Shepard will see you now, Agent DiNozzo" she smiled and let him pass.

Tony closed the door. Jenny sat in chair, looking out of the window. This was a difficult situation for her. What she was about to do was dangerous, not only for her, but for Tony too. However, she needed the information and knew if anyone could get it, he was the one.

"Sit down Tony" she said, still not take her eyes from the view. Tony did as he was told; his gut told him that this was a different mission.

"DiNozzo this will be dangerous, not only for you but this agency, well whole our country"

Tony sent her little smile "you always know how to make a mission sound wonderful Jenny"

"Tony this is important! It will not be easy at all"

"Jenny what is you want me to do?"

She nervously licked her lips. "Tony I want you to date a girl to get information about her father", Tony eminently relaxed, he had done that hundred times before. Be a gentleman, be romantic just… his thoughts was interrupted by the director.

"See DiNozzo! That was that face I would avoid! You think this will be easy, you think she just is a girl. Be romantic, be gentle and she will tell you everything! When it comes to women you are too naïve Tony!" Jenny was clearly upset. She tried to calm herself, why was all men so naïve? Think that with a smile and sweet words then they can get anything they want.

"This is not just a girl, it's Ziva David!"

The silence filled the room

Tony remembered the first time he met Ziva David and a smile crushed him lips…

_He daydreamed about Kate. Her beautiful body in a sexy school uniform. _

"_Your mother should have washed your brain out with soap! Gibbs leaves with a woman, and your only thought is nooner" . Her hand was on her hips and she smiled defeatist to him. _

"_Was not" his DiNozzo smile was all over his face_

"_Was too" _

"_I have always known what you were thinking Tony"_

_He sent her a sexy smile and gave her his bedroom eyes. Kate looked suspicious at him._

"_What? What are you up to?"_

_Tony looked down her body and Kate gasped when she was what she was wearing. _

"_Tony, I have just died and you are having a sexual fantasy!?"_

"_Can't help that" he smirked and her skirt flow up around her hips, as if the wind came from the floor. Her panties were discovered as Kate desperately tried to put the short skirt down again. _

"_DiNozzo!" _

"_Sometimes I used to picture you naked" he dreamed. That's when he didn't notice the exotic beauty that walked into the bullpen. She smirked at him; he was totally having phone sex. Kate disappeared when he saw her and he quickly pressed a button on his phone, said "I'll call you back" and looked at the woman. _

"_Hi" _

_She now stood in front of him, which made him a little frustrated. _

"_I was just…" _

"_Having phone sex?" she said, not laughing at ham, just smirking a bit. _

"_phone sex? No… arh Charades" he leaned back in the chair, smiling to the attractive woman in front of him_

"_Charades?" she repeated, not believing in any word he said._

"_Like.." she showed him was she meant_

"_You've played" _

"_Never on the telephone" she turned away from him, looking around in the bullpen. _

"_Yearh" he said, not knowing how to cover his words._

"_My partner and I were coming up with quotes for Saturday night" _

"_You play charades on Saturday night?" she replied, still not believing in his story._

"_To kill time before I go clubbing. Who are you?" he really needed to change subject. _

_The woman pulled her badge up "Ziva David. Mossad."_

"_You're Israeli?" _

_She laughed quiet and shot "very good. The way you made that connection. Mossad, Israeli"_

"_What can I do for you miss David?" Tony said, not smiling, not laughing. His only thought was that she had something to do with Ari. Ziva turned around. _

"_Nothing. I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs." _

"_How do you know I'm not Gibbs?" he really wanted to know what the young woman knew about Kates killer. _

_She laughed, she clearly knew he wasn't Gibbs "Gibbs?" she said again, and sat down on behind McGee's desk._

"_He'll be back in an hour. Sure I can't help you?" Tony smirked again, not so much for flirting, more so he could get the information he wanted._

_Ziva clicked with her tongue, she clearly enjoyed teasing him._

"_I don't think so"._

_Tony quickly considering his options. If he wanted the information he needed to try all ways, she cleanly was good trained, but again she was Mossad, what had he expected? He started with his always-successful way. Flirting._

"_We got off to a bad start" he stood up from his chair and walked over to the exotic woman. _

"_I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I wasn't playing charades. I was remembering my partner"_

"_Naked?" she pretended to puzzled, but she really liked playing with him._

"_No" he looked down on the floor._

"_Yes. I… I was just…" desperately needed an excuse. _

"_Look, I'm not the only man who does it" Ziva smirked by his excuse and gave him an answer he didn't expected._

"_Oh, women do it too" she gave him the elevator glare "with handsome men". Tony walked uncertain back to his own desk, he was discovered. _

_Ziva continued "and even an occasional woman"._

"_Now you're teasing me"_

"_Didn't your partner tease you?"_

"_Not about sex. Kate was kind of puritanical" Tony wasn't sure what to say._

"_Sorry" _

"_Well, it didn't matter. I wasn't interesting in her. We were partners". She sent on of her smiles again. Damn, why could she tease him like that? It was as if she knew what to say next, before he even had answered._

_Ziva took the elastic out of her hair and let it flow down her shoulders. That made her look even sexier, and she knew it. _

"_She wasn't attractive?"_

"_She was, but not to me"_

"_Then why did you imagine her naked?" she smirked at him again. Oh, she loved this game! Tony had lost, he knew it, she knew it. There was no reason to continue. _

"_Miss David, you can sit there and slouch provocatively for an hour if you'd like, or you could tell me what you need and maybe I can help". It was clearly their teasing was over._

"_You can't help because I'm here to stop Special Agent Gibbs from killing a Mossad officer". She stood up and walked so she again stood in front of him. Tony knew it, knew that woman had something to do with Haswari. _

"_Ari Haswari?"_

"_Yes" _

_He beckoned her closer to him. And said "I'd wish you luck, but I want the bustard dead too". Ziva stood, wasn't sure what to say… _

_Not long after that, (when he and Ziva talked about his history) Gibbs and the woman he had left with, showed up. She had proved to be the new NCIS Director. Jenny Shepard. That was when the team's world turned upside down. Days later Paula Cassidy had showed up, taken Kate's place. About a year later, Gibbs had laid in the hospital after had in the same room as an exploding bomb. When he had told the truth, no one had listened and they had covered it as an accident. After that, Gibbs had retired. Tony had taken the lead; however, it wasn't for long. When Fornell had been in been in contact with a man from an old case, he had called Gibbs for assistance. Together they had found out that it was the wrong man, they had put in jail. After that, Gibbs was back in charge. _

All that went through his head, when she said he should date Ziva. A woman there more than everything reminded him of Kate. Reminded him of Ari. However he couldn't say no, if Ari really had been in Mossad, this was the only way to find out; maybe he could discover the truth and still do what the director told him to?

He nodded "yes, I will go undercover. Do you know how long it will take?"

"Until you get the answers Agent DiNozzo. I will give you more information tomorrow. Now, you can leave" Tony nodded and walked out of the office… Not happy, not sad, but resolute.

(- - - - - - - -)

At the same day in the Israeli embassy.

Ziva David knocked on the door to Michael Bashan office. She really hoped he had a mission for her. Ever since she failed the mission in Rio six month ago, her father had ordered her on desk duty.

"Come in Ziva" he said in Hebrew.

Ziva stood in front of his desk. The office was big, and the furniture's was all in dark brown wood.

"Ziva, sit down" she did as she was told. His voice was calming and Ziva relaxed a bit.

"Ziva if you complete this mission with the needed information you will be sent out in the field again. However you need to be very careful, if you fail this it can have could have disastrous consequences"

"What is the mission Officer Bashan?" he sent her his glare and made her quiet.

"You will date Anthony DiNozzo. I assume you know him from your assignment with Officer Haswari" Ziva nodded, but had to ask "why?"

"You will get information about NCIS Ziva. Any important information and you will come straight to me"

"What kind of information is it?"

"Anything, we have got some… Disturbing calls, so any information that will help Mossad, you give straight to me"

Ziva nodded "yes"

"When will this mission start?"

"When you have done all your background check. Shalom Ziva"

"Shalom Officer Bashan".

Ziva smiled when she walked out of the embassy. One lame mission more and she would be sent out on real assignments again. This was too easy.

**I really hope you like it. It's not very difficult to work out that Ziva will take Jeanne's place in Tony's life, but maybe the story will be different? **

**Tell me what you think about the story, is it bad? Good? **

**And sorry for my spelling errors :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs wasn't an open man. You could either observe him or live without knowing him as person. He didn't show his feelings often, but he had them. He also had them for his senior agent. Gibbs didn't liked that Tony was on secret missions for director, but he respected it. He didn't tell him not to do it.  
Gibbs sat with his desk, it was 8.00 and the team should have been there an hour ago. Paula and McGee sat with their desks, only Tony was missing. _He is probably out on the director's order. _  
The silence filled the space, there was so quiet without him. McGee almost jumped, when they heard the director yelled from the door to MTAC.

"Gibbs where the hell is DiNozzo?" Jenny was angry; _couldn't Tony see how important it was? if it was because he had slept too long, she would kill him!_

"I really don't Director, isn't he out as a messenger for you?" he replied pin.

"No he isn't Special Agent Gibbs. Find him!"

"No need to" Tony yelled as he stepped out of the elevator.

"DiNozzo, where the hell have you been?" Jenny and Gibbs yelled at the same time, and a smile crushed Tony's lips.

"I was making homework Director. I have an address and a phone number" he was smiling his charming DiNozzo smile. And Jenny lightened up as a Christmas tree, smirking at Gibbs.

"Good work Tony, you are forgiven!" Jenny smiled and nodded as a sign for him to follow her into MTAC.

Gibbs just stood and looked angry after them, _since when have DiNozzo agreed to be the directors dog? Nothing is like before._

"Tony close the door"

They walked into MTAC, there as always, was dark and gloomy. Many pictures of Ziva were on the big screen. Tony smiled when he saw her. It was pure luck he had met Ziva this morning. Or maybe it wasn't luck.

_The Director will kill me for coming late again! The clock was 7.00; he was supposed to meet Jenny by now and when she should brief him about a new mission she always became, um tense. Tony took his cell and keys and ran down to his car. He quickly turned on the car and drove out on the street. A big mistake! At the same time as he drove out, a car came and he hit the side. FUCK, was his only thought. A very angry Ziva David jump out of the car and pointed her gun at him. Tony took his hands over his head._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing? You flashed my car! Stupid American!" she looked up and saw Tonys face, shit what the hell had she said? _

"_First I smashed your car, not flashed, and second I'm really sorry Ziva, I will call someone who can fix it. If you need it I can give you a ride?" _

"_Yes. The Israeli embassy, please" her voice was more flirting know. _

_Tony called a friend and drove Ziva to the embassy. They talked as if they were friends, both of them tried to be attractive to the other. She had a mission. He had a mission. They had a mission._

_Just before she closed the car door, she threw her business card on the seat. Smirking, Tony picked it up, the cell phone number was on the back. This will be too easy! They both thought when they said good buy. _

"Do you have a date with her?" Jenny asked, studying his face. Tony couldn't fall in love with Ziva David! She needed to hold him close.

"Well, not actually a date. I umm, almost smashed her car" Jenny shook her head_, why is this not surprising me?_

"Ok. Now to the information. Ziva David. Born in Israel, had a baby sister and a big brother, both dead. The sister when she was fifteen, the brother a year ago…"

"Tali was sixteen. Ziva told me" he said, he didn't know why he corrected her, it just felt like he owned Ziva that.

"Well so she was sixteen then" the Director said a bit annoyed "she started at Mossad when she was twelve, got her first real mission at sixteen" Tonys thoughts stopped twelve? Twelve as in that age where a child was supposed just to play and have fun, Tony took himself in feeling sorry for that poor girl. _No! you can't feel sorry for her, she was hiding information's about Kate's killer! _He quickly pushed the thought away and listened to the Director.

"… She now is working at the embassy, why is up to you to find out. She hasn't abandoned how long she will be here or an address, we suppose that she is living at the embassy". Jenny found Ziva David's file on a table and gave it to Tony, "you can read it if you like", and he nodded.

"Jenny, what do you want be to tell Gibbs? You know, she will probably call in work time when she is off"

"Tony, Ziva isn't stupid, she know you can't talk to her at work. And if she does anyway then improvise"

"You will use this phone to contact her and if your cover is blowing then you will call me from it"

"Yes Ma'am"

Tony took the file and left MTAC. _This will be interesting_. Gibbs, Paula and McGee sat with their desks when he returned, they didn't said anything, but Tony could tell they were annoyed at him.  
The day was quiet and they didn't had a case. Tony took himself in several times thinking on Ziva.

( - - - - - - - - )

Ziva was bored, paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. It was the only thing she had done since she screwed up in Rio. Her father had sat her on deskwork, or bitchwork as the agents called it. She played with the cord to the phone, tried to force it to call just to know, that she not was alone in hell. And as a, _was it a fly from the sky or something? _She quickly made a mental note about asking Tony about that one. Anyway, an e-mail appeared. She quickly saw whom it was from and deleted it. She couldn't get e-mails from NCIS, she knew that a they had a computer geek, Timothy McGee. He could hack insider her computer, if she just opened the file. She quickly took Tonys file and searched through for his number.

Tony played with a pencil and threw paper balls at McGee.

"Tony would you stop it?" he hissed

"Why Mcgook?"

"Cause…"

"I'm going for coffee can I get you something?", Paula and McGee nodded. 

Just when Tony was gone an exited Abby run into the squareroom.

"Where is Gibbs?" Paula looked up

"He's home why?"

"Oh, that's not important" she smiled secretive

Just when Paula should answer Tony phone rang.

"Hey it is Agent DiNozzos phone, you are talking to Abby, what can I help you with?"

There was quiet in the other end

"Hallo Abby, is Tony there?" Ziva said begging to that Abby had forgotten her.  
Abby glared at the phone, she _knew_ that voice.

"Ziva David?!"

"Yes, is Tony there?"

"No, he isn't for the moment" her voice was the peak and unfriendly

"Then I will wait"

"Sure it is not because he is busy with something…"

"Oh Abby grow up!"

Abby stared at the phone; _she had not just said that? After everything she had done!_

"You did not just tell me to grow up!" Abby yelled angry into the phone at the same time as Tony returned. It took him a moment to realize that it was his phone Abby was yelling in, and he quickly took it out of her hand.

"Agent DiNozzo, who am I talking to?" he said calming, holding Abby down, who tried to take the phone out of his hand again.

"It's Ziva," she said, now controlling her anger.

"Hey. I'm sorry I was out for coffee. I'm sure Abby didn't meant anything with whatever she said"

"Oh I did!" Ziva heard Abby yell

"I doesn't care. Tony, I will not answer your mail, if you will contact me then call my phone"

"Ok. Umm, can I call you from my cell so um we can talk private?" Tony looked at Paula, McGee and Abby who stared angry at him. _They are blaming her for Ari's actions_. _They don't know I'm undercover. _He could see the disappointment in Abby's eyes. It hurt him deeply.

"Ken"

Tony hung up the phone and took the cell up from his pocket and pressed her number and walked out of the bullpen.

Abby, Paula and McGee looked stunned after him.

"He is not dating that girl" mumbled Abby angry, _how could he? That girl had hidden information about Kate's killer! Why wasn't he mad and angry, why didn't he hate her? _Abby was so mad and disappointed, that she could feel the tears rising in her eyes.

"Abby come down, she maybe isn't that bad," McGee said quietly

"Not that bad Tim! She was hiding a terrorist, she was hiding Kate's killer!" she yelled and turned around and faced Gibbs.

"Oh hi Gibbs" she said

"Who is hiding who and where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled

"Tony is talking with his new _girlfriend,"_ Abby said

"Abby she is not my girlfriend" Tony was walking into the bullpen again "Hey Boss"

"I doesn't care! Just gear up we have a case"

They took their gear and quickly followed him into the elevator.

Abby was still sending him dead glares. _This was going to be much harder than expected… _

**I hope you like it! Please review, I will not bite! Tell me what you think? Is it bad, good, boring? Tell me! **

**Sorry for my spelling errors**

**Just so you know you can review and set my story on alert at the same time ;) **


	3. Single out

**Single out**…!

A large bouquet of flowers was on the Directors desk. Tony couldn't help himself, _who was they from?_ He needed to look. And of cause the Director came in just as his fingers touched the flowers.

"Are there a reason you're touching my flowers, Tony?"

"I was just admiring them, Jenny. Flowers are a passion of mine" he smiled charming. However he new, Jenny new it was a lie.

"Really, so then you'd know how rare and expensive they are" she played with him, of cause she knew he lied.

"Oh, yeah"

"And their names?"

"Of cause". Damn! How was he supposed to know their names? Jenny just smiled.

"Well judging of the color" Tony began "and of cause, the green things they're attached to."

"Stems" Jenny said, he really had no idea of what kind of flowers it was. _How can he have hundreds of dates on a month and know nothing about flowers?_

"Stems" he repeated

"Um, these… are right on the tip of my tongue"

"Phalaenopsis Orchids" Jenny said and laughed inside

"Orchids. Of cause, they're orchids"

He gave her the card "this slipped out when I was sniffing them". She nodded smirking and walked behind her desk.

"Tony, how would you rating your recent performance as team leader?"

"I'd say it was a solid B" when she looked surprised at him, he added "minus"

"I'd being fired, aren't I?" he asked, _oh shit!_

"In a manner of speaking, yes" oh she had plans for Tony

"If it has to do with Gibbs coming back, I have no problem working for him"

She took the file there were laying on the desk "these orders are for you".

Tony couldn't believe it when he saw the file "NCIS Rota, Spain?"

Jenny smiled "your own team. Congratulations"

"Wow oh, I don't know what to say"

Jenny continued, "your performance these last four month has been exemplary. You have earned it"

"What about Ziva and Mossad?"

"You are not getting to involved are you?" please _say he not is falling in love with Ziva_! Jenny knew Ziva was an attractive woman, but she trusted Tony's skills as an agent, and that he would control his emotions.

"Only in the mission. If we put another agent undercover, Ziva will smell it. She isn't stupid"

"So you're passing on a promotion that any other agent in this building would kill for, all because you are worried about some long-shot mission?" she sent him a glare "I don't think so"

"Okay" he sat down in the chair in front of her, "I'm worried about Jethro," Tony wasn't sure what was holding him back from taking the file and fly to Spain, all he know was that he really liked it in Washington and something was holding him back. _Maybe it's Ziva, maybe you are getting to involved in the mission, _a voice in his head said and he quickly push it away, he was not getting to involved!

"Jethro's fine"

"Then how do you explain that thing on his upper lip? He looks like Wilford Brimley Junior"

Jenny couldn't help but giggle a bit "so you're turning down a promotion because of a moustache?"

"His memory is still screwed up. He called Paula 'Kate' yesterday. I just want to make he's hundred percent before I leave"

"I see" she looked down, something or someone was holding him back "and how long might that process take?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few months?"

"How does 72 hours sound?"

"Very fast"

"Is wasn't a question. I need an answer by the end of the week. Tony if you pass this up, another opportunity like this might not come up for years"

Tony stood up and walked to the door; he didn't knew what to say. His own team sounded wonderful, but what about everything he had I Washington?

"Can we keep this like the Mossad mission, just between the two of us?" he asked

"If you wish"

"Thank you," with those words between them, he walked out of the office. He really needed to think about it. Just then, he got a call from one of them who still misunderstood the fact that Tony wasn't the team leader anymore. He grabbed his gear and moments later, they all were on their way out.

(- - - - - - - - - -)

They are walking down the hallway. A woman had been kidnapped, and Tony and Paula were on their way out to her apartment. The traffic was as always a bitch. Paula did as always, teased Tony about something, this time his slow driving.

Paula said a bit annoyed on their way up "if you could drive faster, we would have been here half an hour ago"

"Year. Our bodies could be in a twisted wreck awaiting the Jaws of Life"

"Gibbs drives fast" was her argument

"I have more to live for"

"I see. Perhaps this new girlfriend of yours" Tony had been acting weird recently, not weird as in weird, but he was more serious and wasn't such an asshole to McGee. Paula actually liked this side of him. Not that he was boring; he just seemed to be growing up.

"She's not a mystery," Ziva wasn't a mystery, they all except of Paula, knew her. And off his undercover mission she wasn't his girlfriend, just a mission.

"Then why haven't any of us met her?" Paula didn't mind him having a girlfriend. _But why won't he tell us about her? _Paula prayed for that it wasn't Ziva. It was a month since she had called and none of his contest had hold that long, however this new girl seemed to have an effect on him.

Tony thought for the answer for a moment, he couldn't tell any of them about his mission, but "Look, it's complicated"

The door to apartment 23 was open and the two agents took their gun up. "Clear" they both shouted and put the guns down, "does this place reminding you of something, if you put a table there!" Tony said and they exchanged glares "McGee's apartment!"

(- - - - - - - - -)

"I look like a dork!" Paula said, when McGee gave her a mirror. The woman who had disappeared had been to speed-dating, and now Paula had to take the place if they wanted to find the woman. Tony thought about how strange the case had been. A women get kidnapped, in her apartment they finds fills on more than 16 men and now Paula is going to take a seat in a speed-dating program. _Damn that poor woman was desperate. _

Tony felt the phone from Jenny vibrate in his pocket and the screen wrote _Ziva_. He walked unnoticed out of Abby lab.

"Hi" he said

"Shalom" Ziva said; _why was it so difficult? Just say it!_

"Are you busy this evening; I thought we may could go out and get something to eat?"

Tony smirked "are you asking me on a date Officer David?"

"Maybe" she could almost see that damn sexy smile cross his lips

"I'm not busy. I will be released as soon this case has finished"

"Ok. Just call me when you have time. Shalom"

"Shalom," Tony wouldn't admit it, but he actually looked forward to the date. An unnoticed smile crossed his lips. When he returned, Gibbs was giving Paula the last information and Abby looked reproached at him. _Please! Say it's not Ziva! She isn't good enough for you! Why couldn't he see that? _Abby prayed for it wasn't Ziva, _Tony would betray the team if he dated her. No not only the team, he would betray Kate too!_

Paula really did look like a dork. And her acting was good! Tony sat on a chair with the bar. He asked for something to drink, while he had an eye on Paula's new guy. His name was Calvin and he was old. He mostly talked about himself, Paula still hadn't his fingerprint, and the time was almost out.

"Are you with to the speed dating sir?" the waiter asked and Tony looked strange at him.

"Does it looks like I need that stuff?" he saw name plate, "Graham"

"I have to ask, they got 15% off drinks"

"Just my luck" Tony looked at Paula again, before he said to the waiter "I'm just waiting for a friend. Met her online last month, she was supposed to be here an hour ago. Want to see a picture?" the waiter chuckled, he had met guys like this before. Always telling about their last contest.

"Recognize her?" Tony asked

"Dirty vodka martini. She's regular. See her Sunday afternoon"

"Really. Was she here with someone or alone?"

"She was with speed-dating party. A couple guys were buying drinks for her afterwards" he stopped studying the man's face.

"You know how it goes"

"Yeah. Yeah. Any of those McFisters here now?"

The waiter looked at Paula and the guy, "that's one of them. Over there. The gentleman with the glasses, across the from the nerdy-looking girl"

"Yeah, thank you" Tony said

"Did you get that boss?" Tony said onto the little microphone

"Got it. I need a print on that guy and you are out of time Cassidy"

Paula walked after the man and asked him out, and then Tony interrupted them. They took him back to the Navy Yard and interrogated him. After that, the case was almost done. They took their man when he was about to shoot the woman, but Paula had done a good job, and they got him and the woman alive.

Tony stood in front of the door to the Directors office. His time was out, he had to either take it or pass it. He thought about for a moment, all the day he had been sure that he would take it, but now he wasn't so certain. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Tony" he heard Jenny yell and he took a step in, looking at the other side of the door.

"How do you know it was me?"

"Your deadline passed hours ago".

They discussed it and Tony let it go and stayed in Washington…

(- - - - - - - - - - -)

Ziva sat on the bar chair. A lot of handsome men hat tried to talk to her, and normally she would have been interesting, but this was not for fun, this was business.  
Already before Tony had said anything, she knew he was there. Ziva could sense it.

"Hey" Tony said, he couldn't deny that she was gorgeous in her black dress. It followed her body perfect and the back was low.

"Hi" Ziva gave him the elevator glare. He looked very handsome in his suit.

She sipped to her drink "though day hu?"

"Yeah… Spying on me Ms. David?" he smirked

"You wish. No it's just something I can see" she teased him back

"Oh, your ninja skills"

"Oh yeah" she smirked. Tony just looked at her face, in her deep brown wonderful eyes.

"Well, tell me something about the case?"

"Want to know something Zee-vah?"

"Oh yes Tony I'm very interested"

"Why?" he flirted with her and he enjoyed it.

"I'm just trying to make a conversation"

"Ok, then let me tell you about it. A woman was kidnapped and Paula went undercover to get the guy. That's the short version" he smiled charming at her, _he _should have information not her. Ziva thought about it for a moment, it was clearly he didn't wanted her to know anything. _So lets try a bit more discreet. _

"How is Agent Cassidy doing the job? Can she handle it?"

"She is good to her job and she knows how to do it. She fit in well and you know…" he really didn't wanted to come in on Kate's dead so he stopped.

"Good, she seems nice" 

"She is" the silence was between them and they both felt a bit awkward.

"Hey don't be so sad Tony" Ziva lifted his chin and look him in the eyes. _His eyes, there was something in his eyes their captured me. Damn those eyes. _Ziva really wanted to kiss him, her guard was down, buried under a womanizers soul. She kissed him gently. Her lips just touched his, nothing more. Tony pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. For a long time they both forgot everything about their missions. Earlier Tony had told her that he wasn't ready to have sex with her_. _He had said to her_ 'If you always do what you always have done, you will always get what you always got' _Ziva respected that, but she needed to know one thing.

"We are dating know, aren't we?" she whispered against his lips.

"Yeah, single is defiantly out!" with those words, he pulled her into another breathtaking kiss… 

**Okay , I'm a bit confused, some of you have sat my story on alert, but if you like it could you please review? because I won't write it if it isn't good, so this could be the last chapter. Tell me what is bad and what is good! **

**An sorry for not updating sooner, I'm a kind of busy :)**


End file.
